


Mi tiempo; contigo.

by Kizumy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizumy/pseuds/Kizumy





	Mi tiempo; contigo.

**21 de abril del 2012**

 

_Me hallaba sentado en el suelo frente a su blanca y lúgubre habitación. Y aunque odiaba aquel lugar. Mas qué a nada en este mundo…. Iba por él._  
_Segundos antes había visualizado a una multitud de batas blancas corriendo hasta allí. Me acerque esperando que no se detuvieran en el cuarto (214)"No, lo hagan. No" Pero ése era su destino._  
_La desesperación me absorbió en cuanto escuche ese pitido que anunciaba la mas cruel de las desgracias. Me alborote buscando llegar a él a como de lugar. Una enfermera me impidió pasar. Inesperadamente mi madre apareció detrás de mi me sujeto del hombro, y busco mis ojos mientras decía mi nombre. Pero, yo solo podía escuchar aquel odioso pitido._

 

—Lo sentimos mucho pero no pudimos hacer nada por él, su corazón estaba muy débil y esta vez…,no lo soporto.  
Lo siento...

 

* * *

 

 

**12 de abril del 2016.**

Por la mañana, el suelo apareció cubierto de hojas y el aire estaba cargado con los olores intensos del otoño.  
Pero él seguía recostado en el mismo sitio y la misma posición.

Pasaron unos segundos interminables en los que las mariposas jugaban sobre su cabello.

Al parecer la noche anterior había caminado inconcientemente y como cada vez que eso sucedía, llego al mismo sitio.  
La manada había estado bastante intranquila por la desaparición de varios jóvenes en el área, y la relación con su novia estaba pendiendo de un hilo. Y él.   
Él solo quería dejar de pensar.

Reprimió su olfato y tenso cada músculo de su rostro, en consecuencia su ceño se vio en la tarea de fruncirse como una oruga.

— Buenos días — Escucho decir a quien estorbaba la luz del sol que caía sobre el — ¿Otra vez, aquí?

— Acaso; te importa, ´¿Me estas siguiendo?.

— Siempre vienes aquí. — prosiguió buscando un lugar en el suelo para quedar sentado a su lado — ¿Alguien especial?

— Muy.

— Puedo saber…

— No.

— Quizás pueda entenderte.

—…

— Se que no te agrado. En realidad soy de los que busca ser odiado. Pero en este momento, necesitamos unir fuerzas. Debemos confiar él uno en el otro.  
No deseo que halla otro deceso…

 

—Mi hermano.

— ¿Qué?

—Al menos…. Haci lo veía yo. El era increíble, podía cambiar tu estado de animo con solo mirarle a los ojos. Se enamoraba fácilmente, de las cosas que otros desechaban, y siempre estaba ahí.  
Por eso, él era demasiado para este mundo.

— Ya veo, le extrañas.

— Como no tienes idea. Si, tan solo pudiera traerlo de vuelta.

— ¿lo harías? No te recomiendo pensar en ello, tener deseos imposibles, puede ser algo riesgoso.

Ajajá. — ¿Acaso…, puede ser peligroso anhelar a alguien que amamos tanto en el pasado?.

— Amar..a alguien..— Derek trago nervioso ante aquella frase. Si bien, él sabia perfectamente lo que es perder a un hermano, jamás podría comparar su sentimiento de perdida al que sentía emanar de aura de su compañero. Eso era entendible, dado al ambienté frívolo en que se había criado. Sin embargo, notar aquello, lo hizo sentir algo molesto — No se si te diste cuenta, pero este no es un lugar muy normal que digamos.

— tranquilo, no tienes de que preocuparte.

— Me preocupo, si. Por..

—Por que tienes la necesidad sadomasoquista de hacerlo. No me importa cual de los dos, termine como alfha de esta manada, ya te dije que haríamos, lo mejor para todos. Lo único que te pido a cambio; es que no te metas en mi vida.  
Yo elijo a quien querer y cuando debo extrañarlo.


End file.
